The present invention relates generally to a dental apparatus, and more specifically relates to an air polishing prophylaxis system for selectively applying particles entrained in a pressurized fluid flow stream to a tooth surface.
In the dental industry, an apparatus employing pressurized fluids can be used to entrain powdered abrasive particles in the pressurized fluid flow stream, the entrained pressurized gas flow stream being applied to a tooth surface to remove discolorations, soft calculus, extrinsic stains and to polish tooth surfaces. Typically, the apparatus includes a container for securing the abrasive material that is connected to the hand piece used by the dental professional. This has numerous disadvantages. When the container is directly assembled to the hand piece, the configuration adds weight and bulk to the hand piece, leading to premature grip fatigue and discomfort for the dental professional. In this configuration, the container is relatively small to minimize weight and bulk, but the duration of use before refilling of the container is required is thereby limited. By virtue of the container filled with abrasive material being constantly shifted and rotated as the hand piece is operated, the rate of application of the abrasive material is inconsistent. However, even if the container were to be maintained in a level orientation during use, the problem of inconsistent application persists. Pressurized gas introduced into the container entrains a portion of the powdered abrasive material in the container to form a “cloud” within the container, a portion of the cloud being drawn from the container for application on teeth. Typically, as abrasive material is expended, the amount of powdered abrasive material remaining within the container is reduced, which decreases the density of abrasive material in the cloud. The concentration of powdered abrasive material entrained in the cloud becomes reduced, resulting in a decreased application level of abrasive material. The inconsistent application level of powdered polishing material provides an inconsistent polishing rate to teeth, which further complicates the dental professional's task.
Another problem associated with the application of the powdered abrasive material of a dental apparatus is its tendency to clog the apparatus, especially when the abrasive material is sodium bicarbonate in a free flow agent, which is water-soluble. These materials tend to agglomerate, especially in the extremely small passages used with dental apparatus.
What is needed is a dental abrading apparatus that is lightweight and comfortable to use, having an enlarged container for holding greater amounts of powdered abrasive material, the powdered abrasive material being applied at a consistently uniform rate irrespective the amount of powdered abrasive material in the container. Additionally, a dental polishing apparatus is needed that is less susceptible to clogging by the powdered abrasive material.